


Study Lovely Buddies

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Ficlet, Finals Week, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they've been meeting up four times a week in the past two weeks doesn't mean anything...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Lovely Buddies

"It’s a date."

"It’s not a damn date. We’re just studying."

"Just the two of you? On a Saturday night? At his place? It’s a date."

"It’s not a date. If it was, we’d be out somewhere, wouldn’t we?"

"You guys studied yesterday, and two days before that, and the day before that day too—"

"He’s really great with our religions class. I need help, especially with our exam coming up."

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

Dean rolls his eyes at Charlie and turns to Sam, who seems to be ignoring them both. “Sam, what do you think? This a date or not?”

"I haven’t been listening—"

"Thanks, little brother," Dean says, smacking Sam’s shoulder.

Sam clears his throat loudly and punches him in return, “But Castiel seems to be really willing to help you out.”

"He’s just a really nice dude, okay."

"Four times a week? For the past two weeks?" Sam unhooks his glasses off his nose lower and stares. "Dean, I’m not gonna speak for the general men population, but surely even  _you_  can see that he’s giving you a lot more time than the usual bro friend.”

He quickly grasps for something and blabbers with one finger waving in front of Sam’s face, eyebrows raised, “Victor and Benny goes hiking every weekend and climbing at the gym all weekdays. Do you see  _them_  making out?”

It’s quiet for a moment as he looks back and forth between Sam and Charlie, their stares unwavering.

He chokes. “Wait, they are!?”

"Yep, a while now," Charlie says and shakes her head. "Really, Dean?"

His mouth opens and closes before he plops backwards in his chair with a long exhale, “Wow, okay, I didn’t see that coming.”

"You’re an idiot."

Sam moves just in time before Dean could smack him in the head.

Crossing his arms, Dean looks to them both and shrugs helplessly, “Anyways, we just get along really well and I’d hate to ruin that. He’s so easy to get along well and I get how he is and he gets me too so it just really works out.”

"So you like him a lot then," Charlie concludes with a nod.

"No—I mean," Dean quickly adds, "Yeah I like him, but not the way you’re thinking, Charlie. We’re just friends."

"Yeah right. Tell me how it goes on Saturday."

—

Dean curses Charlie and Sam both but, really, he curses himself for bringing up the topic because now he notices _everything_.

The way Cas’s arms wrap around him when they hug in greeting, the way his hands slid down his arms almost unnecessarily but naturally as well. How incredibly thick and long Cas’s eyelashes are and how beautiful his eyes are. How close they sit next to each other while studying or that tension he feels so thickly when they sit across from each other that he’s sure Cas must feel it too.

But Cas seems blissfully ignorant and Dean is determined to keep his mouth shut and his god damn body still.

But every now and then, when Dean sneaks a glance at Cas, it’s like the man has a radar and detects him doing so. He’d look over too and smirk. Dean then can’t help but chuckle silently before resuming his studies. It happens a lot sometimes where they would, without any words, get into a game of glancing and staring and grinning. It’s stupid, really. Just really stupid. But it makes him so gleefully happy.

He sips on the glass of water Cas gave him earlier and he can’t help but think just how considerate Cas is. When he had arrived at Cas’s place, Cas had already set up a table and snacks to dig into.

Dean grabs a bag of lays and opens it, chewing contemplatively.

"What’s up?" Cas asks, pausing in his elegant writing that Dean may have been staring at while dazing.

He looks up and shrugs, “Nah, nothing.”

Cas looks at him suspiciously, his eyes lowering and mouth almost pouting, but he sighs, “I’m here if you need any help.”

"I know," Dean says, grinning.

Cas shakes his head and stands up. “Be right back,” He says, walking past Dean and patting Dean’s shoulder, before heading to the restroom.

Dean rubs his shoulder slowly before taking a deep breath and eating another chip.

By the time Cas comes out, Dean’s done with the bag and pretending to study again.

Before sitting down with a smile, Cas’s fingers dances on Dean’s shoulder for a few seconds, and that’s all Dean thinks about for the next hour.

—

"What do I do?"

Charlie pauses in mid-tap of her pen and looks at him. “About what?”

"Cas."

She grins, teeth starting to bare, and Dean continues before she can make any “ha! I told you so!” remarks. “I think, well, I don’t  _know_ , okay, what’s going on. But I don’t know what to freaking  _do_  about it.”

He’s running his hand through his hair, exhaling slowly, eyes staring very hard at the ground, when Charlie finally says, “You don’t have to  _do_  anything, Dean.”

He glances to her and she looks way calmer than he would’ve taken her. “Meaning?”

She shrugs, “Just go with the flow. Do whatever that comes naturally.” She points her pen at him, “Don’t force anything, Dean.”

He doesn’t say anything right away, thinking it over. By the time he did have a response, Charlie had already gone back to studying for her own exams. 

—

"Yessss, I’m free!" Charlie shouts, barging out the door to the outside. She hoods her eyes and looks up to the bright sun and clear blue sky. "It’s a wonderful time to be done with the exams."

She turns around, glancing at Sam, who is staring at his phone strangely. “What’s up?”

"Huh," Sam says and pockets his phone, "Dean just texted back that he doesn’t want to go to Harvelle’s."

"Weird."

"Extremely," Sam nods, "He’s always in the mood for some burgers."

They walk towards the street. Harvelle’s is only a block away from the campus. “Should we bring something back for him? Maybe he’s freaking out about his exam.”

"Was it today?"

"I think so. The religions exam with Cas."

Sam looks past her and grins, “I think you’re right.” He points.

She turns and pauses, hands on her hips. “He didn’t tell me about this development.”

"He did looked gleefully happy last night."

"Think they finally made it official?"

"Don’t think they’d be all up in each other’s faces like that if they weren’t."

"Well it’s about damn time."


End file.
